


After story: Night duty

by VNVdarkangel



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Children, F/F, Fluff, HthaN-worldline, Parenthood, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel
Summary: Nico wakes up in the middle of the night to feed her and Maki's infant.
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	After story: Night duty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Handle a Nico](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966871) by [Ryqoshay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryqoshay/pseuds/Ryqoshay). 



> Situation:  
> Nico and Maki are married, living in Tokyo and have a daughter named Akane Nishikino.  
> Nico is an Idol producer and has her own company and Maki is a surgeon and the administrator of the Nishikino General Hospital.
> 
> This takes place after the main story of ["Next steps..."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739953/chapters/46720795)

A quiet gurgling noise interrupted the otherwise silent Tokyo night. A pair of red eyes opened immediately and Yazawa Nico, wife of Nishikino Maki and mother to Nishikino Akane, inaudibly rolled out of bed and tip-toed to the crib in their bedroom.  
Inside it, the infant body of Akane was beginning to stir, a sure sign that she would wake up and demand to be fed soon. Nico gently lifted her up, making sure to grab a small towel from the dresser next to the crib. She sniffed: no, no change was needed right now.

Nico slid out of the bedroom, Akane securely in her arms and quietly walked down the stairs to their kitchen. Akane was beginning to wiggle a bit more, her eyes slowly opening and closing, trying to make up her mind if she wanted to wake up or sleep. Nico knew she only had a little time before the little bundle would begin to cry, eliciting the attention of its parents to its needs. Nico efficiently propped the prepared bottle into the machine and pressed a few buttons. The machine whirred to life, dispensing the milky liquid into the bottle at the appropriate temperature. Nico cautiously took the warm bottle from the tray and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Positioning herself on the sofa, holding Akane in her arm, she undid the side of her top and held her against her breast, the child immediately latching on and beginning to drink. Nico leant back, enjoying the moment of intimate connection. This had become the routine agreed on since the third week of Akane’s life. Maki had a hard time to wake up and was almost impossible to classify as human before she had some coffee and either acted like a sluggish mass of red hair or a bright sexual volcano, devouring everything in its path. It came down to luck most of the time.  
But waking up to feed Akane had proven to be basically impossible with Maki forgetting half of the things she should be doing, so Nico had taken the duty herself and was quite happy with the division of duties.

Feeling Akane tug more at her breast, Nico gently pulled her away and, moving small waving hands away inserted the bottle into the hungry mouth.

“Nico-chan?” she heard the sleep drunken voice of her wife on the stairs.  
“Go to bed Maki-chan. I got this.”  
“I woke up and you weren’t there, so I figured I might join you.” Maki answered, slowly moving down the stairs.

Maki got herself a cup of tea from the kitchen and joined Nico on the sofa, resting her head on Nico’s shoulder.

“Want some too?” Nico teased.  
“She can hear you Nico-chan.” Maki hissed.  
“Relax, she doesn’t understand anything yet. She’s just picking up noises. Didn’t you read this in med-school?”  
“Of course I did, but. I mean… she’s just…” Maki whispered.  
“Maki-chan. She’s awake. It’s ok not to whisper.” Nico breathed out, “And I know. I thought I was on top of thing having dealt with the kids when they were small, but this…” she gestured at the drinking Akane, “is different.”

They sat for a while watching Akane feed. Eventually the bottle was pushed away. No more food was desired. Nico lifted Akane over a shoulder and patted her back. A big burp came.

“There you go.” She said to Akane and put her back in her arms.

They looked silently at Akane, as Nico was gently rocking her, the small eyes occasionally rolling up and the eyelids slowly closing, just to pop up again.

“She’s getting sleepy.”  
“Good food and a mother’s gentle rocking will do that.”  
“So just a mother?” Maki teased.  
“Silly Maki-chan. _The mothers_ then. She does fall asleep too when you rock her when you come home or can work from here.”  
“She still does it better with you.”  
“You got the number one mother in the universe here so, of course.” Nico chuckled.

They kept looking at the now more or less asleep Akane.

“She’s so small.” Maki whispered.  
“Yeah.” Nico nodded, “I wonder whose height she’ll get.”  
“We could ask you know?”  
“We’re not asking Haruka, and you’re not going to do it behind my back. Let it be a surprise.” Nico was silent for a few seconds then asked, “When is the final check-up again?”  
“For us? Two months, I think. Nico-chan... are you sure you’re ok with me carrying?”  
“Of course. I won’t lie, I’d do it again in a heart-beat, but despite the last three months being absolute hell, it’s an experience you should have if you want to.”

Maki sat silent, her head tilting a bit to place a kiss on Nico’s neck.

“Thanks, Nico-chan.”

Akane’s breath was slow and rhythmic, the little chest rising and falling.

“She’s asleep.” Maki whispered.  
“Mm” Nico hummed, slowly getting up. Careful as to not rouse Akane. Maki took the bottle and the cup back to the kitchen while Nico gingerly walked up the stairs.  
Maki came back to the bedroom as Nico put Akane back into her crib. She slid up next to her wife, pulling her in for a hug. They both shared a tender kiss, then looked at the small bundle sleeping in the crib.

“You did something amazing, Nico-chan.”  
“ _We_ did, Maki-chan. _We._ ”

The sounds of Akane sleeping filled them with a feeling they couldn’t really describe. It was new, yet familiar and it felt like home.


End file.
